pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 34. Synopsis Missy, whose true name is Platinum, announces Team Galactic's goal to destroy the three Sinnoh lakes. Her father is concerned about the dangers, but the people attempt to persuade him to permit her to fight. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum realize they can't be at the three lakes simultaneously, which makes Pearl remember the Pokémon fan club chairman's words on how to solve the problem. Chapter Plot Platinum issues the warning that on next Saturday, the Galactic Bomb will blow up the Sinnoh lakes, and promises she will protect the three Legendary Pokémon. Rowan and Mr. Berlitz are astonished, and walk to her, but fall down. Rowan notes their bodies are stiff from being stuck in the cage for so long. Mr. Berlitz asks of Platinum to reconsider, as this is too dangerous. Platinum goes atop of Ponyta, and exclaims this time, she will not listen to him, and her Ponyta evolves into Rapidash. Platinum explains last night, someone came into her room and told her about these plans. She suspects it is the same person that captured Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz, from Team Galactic. It is why she swears she won't let Team Galactic succeed. Mr. Berlitz is in shock, trying to make Platinum doubt herself, as she is not strong enough on her own to deal with an organization so powerful. Byron thinks to himself, and sends Bronzong, who uses Extrasensory. Rapidash blocks the attack, while Mr. Berlitz questions Byron as to why he did this. Byron shows his daughter is strong already, and gives her scarf, ponting she earned his badge. He explains he faced Platinum in a proper battle, and states she's quite capable as he passes her the scarf. Mr. Berlitz doubts her daughter can fight Team Galactic, and believes the police should be sent for the matter. Byron tells that he didn't call the police when he and Professor Rowan were captured. He shakes his head, thinking this is much greater than the police can handle, except the interpol. Byron admits earning six badges in 25 days is amazing, much more than getting 8 badges in 80 days from Hoenn. Byron is also inspired from Platinum, just as he was when his son, Roark, announced he'd become the Gym Leader. He admits children grow faster than the parents think they do. Rowan also pledges his support to have Platinum continue battling. Mr. Berlitz is overwhelmed, and looks to his daughter. Seeing she won't back down, Mr. Berlitz admits this is the first time he saw her being so sincere. He looks at Diamond and Pearl, and gives them their scarves, since they dropped them at the Gym. He admits he had Sebastian give Paka and Uji a red and green muffler to have Platinum identify them as her bodyguards, and Diamond and Pearl happen to have the same two items. He states he's grateful that the two have helped his daughter. He also decides to permit his daughter to continue, and attributes this to Diamond and Pearl. Rowan is pleased everything's good, but asks of the trio to regularly send information as to what is happening to the lakes. The trio confirms, and Rowan takes their Pokédexes to upgrade them. It will show alternative appearances as gender differences, and the option to register Pokémon outside the Sinnoh region. Rowan admits this was good timing, since the upgrade was finished during their stay at the conference. In fact, Rowan decides to return Diamond and Pearl the Pokédexes and Pokétches, and to give them the official attribution. Platinum explains the three lakes are Verity, Acuity and Valor, and have to go to each one at a time. Diamond is worried, since the lakes are too far from each other, and they won't make it in time, which makes Pearl panic. Diamond asks how many Galactic Bombs are there, even. Platinum is uncertain, but given how much her father gave the money, three should be enough. Pearl worries that all three will be blown up at the same time. Empoleon holds Pearl to calm him down, and drops the Hearthome City Contest ribbon. Pearl sees she is still wearing that to remind herself of that victory, and he remembers the Pokémon Fan Club chairman. Pearl stops, and sees the chairman is right: they need to split up. The trio fist-bumps each other, seeing each one has to go to a lake to protect it. After a discussion, the trio separates: Pearl goes to Lake Valor, Platinum heads to Lake Acuity and Diamond will go to Lake Verity. Suddenly, he gets pulled away by Byron, who shows him a ship. Byron explains it will take Diamond to a place where he will be taught by a tutor for his training. Byron has noticed that Pearl can predict Pokémon attacks, while Platinum is quite skilled with Pokémon, leaving Diamond as the only one that doesn't have much of a "battle-sense". He is still pleased to see that his Shieldon is so affectionate towards Diamond, and asks of him to grind a bit of training before going to Lake Verity. Byron explains Diamond needs to show the letter to the captain to go on. Diamond asks about Shieldon, to which Byron passes ownership to him, and Diamond goes to make a nickname for it. The next day, at Route 204, Pearl wakes up with Incineroar and Chatler. He goes downstairs, and reminisces himself that he would be the first to come to the lobby, and would be joined by missy, and Diamond would come last. He looks at his Pokédex, which would normally beep to show that his friends are coming, but not today. Despite the beeping, Pearl was looking forward to a new day, and wipes his tears off. At Route 211, Platinum wakes up, and greets Empoleon and Rapidash. She comes to the dining room, and remembers that Pearl would glare her for being late, and Diamond would come soon after. Platinum sees the Pokédex would beep, and they would have to turn it off, but not today. Platinum cries, seeing the sound of beeing is much more than she thought. Diamond is on the ship, and greets Tru, Lax and his Shieldon, Don. He goes to the deck, looking at the sea, and recalls that Pearl and Platinum would be already waiting for him. He notes the sound of beeping showed a new day for him and his friends, but that won't happen today. He thinks it is just a sound that is now gone, and starts crying. Debuts Character *Looker (silhouette; fantasy) Pokémon *Diamond's Shieldon *Platinum's Rapidash Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 34 chapters